TiPo Shorts V1
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: So while you guys wait for my upcoming story/ies... I made a short TiPo Fanfic. NO SUMMARY FOR I CAN"T THINK OF ONE. Wait... it just came: So Tigress hears Viper talking to Crane about Po's secret, take a guess. Then she confronts Po. (Crappy summary ain't it?)


TiPo Shorts V.1

**Hey Guys! I made a TiPo short for yous people while you wait for my upcoming story, trilogy, thingamabober: The Gems of Kai (1st: The Amber Gem). Hope you like it.**

* * *

Po stumbled out of the kitchen of his father's noodle shop as he was carrying a bowl of noodles. He then went out the table where the Five were seated.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Po said as he sat down and ate the noodles.

"We just came by to get some lunch since you weren't at the palace." Viper replied.

"Sorry, I was kinda busy here you know." Po said.

"It's okay Po, anyways can we order something now?" Tigress said.

"Sure Ti, what do you guys want?" Po said as he finished his noodles.

"I'll have a bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup please." Viper replied.

"Me too." Monkey replied.

"Same." Crane and Mantis said.

"I'll just have some dumplings." Tigress replied.

"Alright, four bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup and a bowl of dumplings." Po said as he went to the kitchen.

Po entered the kitchen and went to tell his dad what the Five ordered.

"Dad, I'm gonna need four bowls of Secret Ingredient Soup for the Five and one bowl of dumplings for Tigress." Po said as he went near the stove.

"Alright son, I'll help you make the soup and dumplings. But why is she the only one that wants dumplings?" Mr. Ping said.

"I don't know, but she doesn't really eat noodles." Po replied as he started to cook.

"Why doesn't she?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Maybe it's because she usually eats tofu at the Jade Palace." Po replied.

"Well, no use in arguing." Mr. Ping said as he gave Po a bowl of dumplings and one bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup. Po already made three bowls of soup and took the other one and the bowl of dumplings. He went out to give the Five what they ordered.

"Order up." Po said as he gave the bowls to his friends.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said as she took the bowl of dumplings from Po.

Po nodded back at them and went back to work.

After the Five finished eating, they went back to the Jade Palace. On their way, Viper went near Tigress and asked her why didn't she order any soup.

"I'm not used to soup, I like tofu much better." Tigress said.

"But why dumplings? You could have ordered tofu there." Viper asked.

"If I ordered tofu, Po would complain that I have been eating tofu most of the time." Tigress replied.

"That is true." Viper inquired. "You do like eating tofu a lot and Po wouldn't want you to eat too much of it and he wants you to do something new most of the time."

"Yeah, why does he want me to do something new? Am I boring or something?" Tigress asked.

"Well maybe a little." Viper said which Tigress gave her a glare.

"You may be right." Tigress sighed, "But do you think Po thinks I'm boring?"

"Why are you worried that Po thinks you're boring? I don't think he thinks that you're boring because one fact is that he likes..." Viper said but stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"I mean he like, doesn't even get bored unless he couldn't do anything fun which is kinda rare." Viper said giving a smile. Then she quickened her pace and went ahead.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ Tigress thought. Then she kept on walking.

When they reached the top, they went straight ahead to the barracks since Shifu gave them a day-off.

Tigress was still thinking why Viper was acting weird. When she heard Viper talking to someone. 'Who's Viper talking with?' Tigress thought. Then she heard Crane's voice.

"What is it Viper?" Crane said.

"I'm just here to tell you something." Viper replied.

"What?" Crane asked.

"Po told me not to tell anyone but I think I can't handle it anymore. I just want you to help me incase I might give it off." Viper said.

"So what is it do you want me to help you with." Crane asked.

"I want you to help keep Po's secret." Viper asked.

"Why do you want me to help you in keeping somebody else's secret?" Crane asked. "And why is it that Po told you a secret?" He added.

"Well he trusted me and that he can't keep his secret anymore." Viper replied. "And I can't tell Monkey and Mantis because you know why, and of course I can't tell Tigress because of his secret." She added.

"Okay so what is his secret?" Crane asked.

"Well, his secret is..." Viper said,

'This is it.' Tigress thought.

"Po likes Tigress!" Viper continued.

Tigress froze upon hearing this. _'He likes me? Well maybe as a friend and all. Right?'_

"What do you mean Po likes Tigress? As a friend or what?" Crane asked.

"I mean Po loves Tigress." Viper replied.

Now that definitely made Tigress freeze. _'He loves me?' _She thought. Then without even knowing, she barges into the room where Viper and Crane were with a shocked expression on her face.

Viper and Crane were also shocked to see her.

"Tigress! Um...we didn't see you there." Viper said giving a small sheepish smile.

"Were you spying on us?" Crane asked.

"Yes I was and I heard everything." Tigress replied but she still had the same expression she had.

"Uh...sorry you had to hear that." Viper said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay but why didn't he tell me?" Tigress replied.

"Well, it's that he's afraid to tell you since you might do something bad to him." Viper said, then she realized something.

"Why were you spying on us and why do you ask that why didn't he tell you that he loves you?" Viper added.

"I wasn't actually spying on you I just overheard the conversation. And I asked that because...because...um..." Tigress said but stopped to think of an answer.

"Because you love him too right?" Viper said which caught Tigress off guard.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Oh please Ti, you're stuttering, it's obvious." Viper said.

"I have to agree on Viper with this one." Crane joined in.

Tigress sighed and admitted it, "Alright, I also kinda like him."

"Tigress you should go tell him that." Viper said.

"Yeah, if you won't tell him sooner or later, it might be too late and Po might even find someone else." Crane added.

"Especially with that new leader of the Ladies of the Shade, Song." Viper said. A growl was heard after that an it was from Tigress.

"Never mention that thief's name!" Tigress demanded.

"Okay Ti, but Song seems to like Po more than a friend when she helped us bring back the chalice they stole." Viper continued.

"Wait, she helped you guys?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, after that she became the new leader of the group. She even left a goodbye kiss on Po's cheek when she left." Viper said giving a small smile.

Tigress growled again after hearing that. "She did what?!" Tigress growled.

"Just go tell Po you love him." Viper said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. But I have to ask him more about this Song." Tigress said as she left.

"She's totally jealous of Song." Viper whispered to Crane when Tigress left. Crane nodded back at her.

With Tigress...

Tigress found Po in his dad's shop, still working. After Po was done, he went back to the Jade Palace but to only be stopped by Tigress.

"Oh Tigress, what do you want?" Po said nervously.

"We need to talk, now." Tigress said with no emotion in her voice.

Po gulped at this. _'What did I do wrong?'_ He thought.

Tigress led him into an alley.

"Look for whatever I did I'm sorry!" Po begged.

"You did nothing wrong Po." Tigress replied.

"Then what is it do you want to talk with me?" Po asked.

"Well, I heard Viper talking to Crane about a secret of yours." Tigress sighed.

"And..." Po said looking very nervous yet he was mad at Viper for talking about his secret.

"I heard your secret about me." Tigress continued.

"Look, alright, I'll admit it, I...I... I'm in love with you and I didn't tell you,well one, you might kill me, and two, you wouldn't love a fat, lazy, clumsy panda." Po said.

"Po...I ..." Tigress said but didn't get to finish.

"So if you want to beat me up, make it quick." Po interrupted.

"Po, I also liked you." Tigress said.

"You do?" Po said looking quite shocked. "Oh wait, maybe I'm just dreaming and that you already knocked me out." Po added.

"If you were dreaming, wouldn't you feel this..." Tigress said as she punched Po in the arm.

"Okay I'm not dreaming, but I still can't believe you like me. I mean look at me I'm a clumsy, fat, lazy..." Po said but didn't finish. Tigress silenced him by kissing him on the lips.

"Lovable panda." Tigress said as she broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah that too." Po said while he was in a trance from the kiss.

"Now you believe me?" Tigress asked.

"Hmm... let me see..." Po said as he went into thought. "Yeah, I think I believe it now." He concluded.

Tigress giggled after hearing him. Po looked at Tigress confused.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Did you just giggle?" Po asked still confused.

"What's wrong with it?" Tigress asked.

"It's just, so not you." Po said.

"How about this..." Tigress said as she kicked Po's leg making him fall down.

"Okay, that's definitely you." Po groaned as he got up. "So you liked me, but why didn't you tell me?" Po asked.

"I thought you might not feel the same way, you know, because I've been mean to you most of the time." Tigress said looking down.

"Tigress, we both know that I never hold a grudge too long and I forgive people easily." Po said. "Anyways, lets get back to the Jade Palace." He added.

"Okay Po." Tigress replied as both of them walked back to the palace.

"Also, Viper mentioned something about Song. She told me that he helped you in getting back the chalice." Tigress said while they were walking up the steps.

"Oh yeah she helped a lot. She even became the new leader of the Ladies of the Shade and promised to make the group do good." Po said leaving out the part where Song kissed his cheek before she left. But Tigress knew this already.

"Viper also said that Song left you a goodbye kiss before she left." Tigress added.

Po froze at this statement. "She told you?" Po said nervously.

"Yes she did, and for that, if Song ever returns, I don't want to see you near her or her going near you." Tigress replied.

Po gulped at the statement and nodded his head. Then both of them continued on the Jade Palace. Then he thought of something,

"So Tigress... are you jealous of Song?" Po said.

Without any answer, she punched Po in the arm and sent him flying. "Well... maybe a little." She said with a smirk.

A few days later, Po and Tigress were hanging out with each other most of their spare time, Master Shifu thought that this was odd and went to talk to them, when he found out, he gave both of them his blessings since he knew that Tigress loved the panda and Po loved her back. The rest of the Five, except Crane and Viper, didn't know what's going on until Viper told them a day after Master Shifu gave Po and Tigress his blessing. Life in the Jade Palace changed a lot after what happened and it made everything much joyful and happy.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**There you go. Just wait for my upcoming story The Amber Gem, in the meantime... why dont you read other Fanfictions from other people, like Cookie M 2012's or ShadowTeenGirl's stories. I've read a lot of stories and also kinda can't wait for the author's to finish some stories. Anyways, to the other authors and soon to be ones, have a great day and keep up the good work on those stories. **

**So Seeya, take care and Bye Bye!**


End file.
